It takes a city to raise a child
by Here Though You've Forgotten
Summary: What if a group of boys was faced with a huge respnsibility? What if they had to raise a child?And what if that child was a girl?
1. Chapter 1

It takes a city to raise a child 

The dying woman dragged herself through the streets of Manhattan. Though she was fighting for consciousness, she took each step with a single purpose.

_Find Someone_

_Find Someone_

Anyone 

The day before her purpose had been the same, and the day before that, the same. She grew more desperate as her health worsened and her time drew short.

Her last task still unfulfilled, her heartbeat in the rhythm of the words she was

Too ill to speak.

_Find someone_

_Find someone_

_Anyone_

She knew she didn't even have a full day left.

A few hours was all she had left to finish her job. Panic clutched at her heart as she concentrated all her energy on moving.

_Find someone_

_Find someone_

_Anyone_

What if she failed? If her task was not finished? What then?

The thought frightened her enough to motivate her to take another step.

_Find someone_

_Find someone_

_Anyone_

As she half crawled through the streets, she watched, waiting for someone

All she saw was cruelty, anger, bitterness; they looked at her with disgust, none with love, compassion, or even pity.

Find someone

Find someone

Anyone

Who cares?

After wandering for hours, she could find no strength left. She looked across the street, and finally saw someone.

A tall boy with a cowboy hat had his arm around a smaller boy. The younger boy was crying. The boy with the cowboy had been speaking to him, and gradually the crying stopped.

As hard as she tried, the woman couldn't pick up more than a few words of their conversation. The cowboy hat kid mentioned something about other boys, food and Kloppman, Whatever a Kloppman was.

The woman smiled, picked up her bundle, and crawled across the street into the building the boys had entered. The woman saw a sign above the doorway and attempted to read it, but her eyes could not focus on the words.

With a last wave of strength, the woman climbed the steps and collapsed into the arms of the boy in the cowboy hat, who had been standing near the door.

She shoved her bundle into the arms of a blond boy who stood nearby.

Several boys and the old man who was inside, laid her down on the nearby sofa and attempted to get her to breathe.

Her last thoughts before dying were of joy and relief. She had finished her task

_Found Someone_

_Found Someone_

_Someone who cares_

With a smile on her face, the woman passed away.

From the bundle the blond boy held, came a small sound. The boy quickly opened the bundle of blankets, to reveal a small face.

The small boy, no longer crying, Exclaimed to the group,

Look! A Baby!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. PART THE SECOND

Part II 

_Look! A Baby!_

All the eyes in the lodging house turned to the baby cradled in Dutchy's arms. Les was the only one who saw no downside to having a baby in the house. "Can I hold it Dutchy? Is it a boy or a girl? Does it have a name? Is the Baby's mother ok?"

At Les's last question, all the boys gasped. In the discovery of the baby, they had momentarily forgotten the dead woman, lying on the couch of the lodging house.

Kloppman took charge. He ordered Jack to check the body for some kind of identification, so they would know if this baby had relatives that would want it.

All jack found were immigration papers, a visa from London, and a boat ticket that said the ship had arrived the day before.

"Just another immigrant, No address of family members or nothin'. Just immigration papers and a boat ticket, Klopp."

"What name is on the Visa?" asked Kloppman,

"It says Eileen Hunt," reported Jack.

Kloppman sighed, " Find any personal belongings and take them, we will give them to the baby later. Dutchy, You and Specs and Les take the baby and wait backstage at Medda's until someone comes to get you."

"How come Kloppy?" Asked Les, completely puzzled at the odd request.

"Because we need to call the bulls to get Eileen's body and if they see or hear the baby they will take it to the orphanage." He shot looks at Jake, Itey, Swifty and Specs. "My guess is you don't want the baby to end up there."

The boys who had been in the orphanage immediately shooed Dutchy, Specs and Les out into the street.

As the boys walked to Medda's they became aware of the abominable stench coming from the baby in Dutchy's arms.

Uh-oh! "I think it did that! Who knew such a small baby could make such a nasty smell?"

"Here Les, You can hold it now!" Dutchy held the baby out, smirking. "EWWWWWWW NONONO DUTCHY THAT'S GROSS!"

"Well you wanted to!"

"Guys cut it out!" Specs was mad at them both by now. "Come on we'll ask Medda what to do with it"

When they walked in, Medda's show was just ending. She went backstage to see the boys. They quickly explained their situation and why they were holding a stinking baby.

While initially saddened by the tale of the dying mother stumbling into the lodging house, she could not help being amused when they her about the funny looks they had been getting as they carried the smelly and now wailing baby through the streets of New York.

Medda agreed to help them. She got a diaper from one of her singers who had a young baby. The singer showed the boys how to change the baby's diaper.

Medda and The singer searched the baby girl's clothes for some kind of identification or name but found none.

The singer, named Corrie, said the baby girl had to be about six months old, because she was the same size as Corrie's baby.

Just then, Jack came to get the boys and the baby. He assured them that Kloppman had told the bulls everything he knew about the dead mother except the part about the baby. The baby would never have to know the inside of an orphanage.

On the way back to the lodging house, Jack held the little girl and talked to her.

He seemed confused and asked Dutchy if she was deaf. Dutchy started yelling at him, "How the heck would I know? Its not my baby!" Before Jack could start making fun of Dutchy again, Specs piped up.

"Jack what are you stupid or something? Babies can't talk! Everyone knows that! Even Les knows that dontcha Les? Isn't Jack stupid?"

Les, who idolized Jack, immediately began to yell at Dutchy and Specs, while Jack eagerly joined him.

Once they had finally arrived at the lodging house, Kloppman broke up the argument by assuring Jack that babies couldn't talk, and convincing Dutchy that Jack wasn't stupid by a long shot.

Jack had been far too young to remember when his little brother Blink was a baby. Blink had certainly been walking and talking by the time their father had been thrown into prison and they had been found by Kloppman.

Les tugged on Kloppman's sleeve and whispered into his ear,

"Now that we've finished savin the baby what are we gonna do with it?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: What is it with you sue-happy people? I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES, NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH DISNEY! I do own History Hatten, however,

At Les's question, All the boys turned to look at Kloppman. The old man held up his hands and answered their unspoken request. "Hey don't look at me! Dis ain't my baby!".

Jack took the baby from Dutchy's arms and held it out to David. "Hey Davey! see if your muddah will take it!" Davey started shaking his head, but Les grabbed the baby and began walking home. "She's gonna say no!" Davey cautioned, before following Les into the street.

And Dave was right. An hour later, Les and Dave returned, Les looking very disappointed. "She said no" Les grumbled, "Said it was one more mouth to feed. But It cant matter that much can it? Its got such a tiny mouth!" Specs laughed and proceeded to explain the phrase to Les.

"Maybe Corrie will take it!" Shouted Bumlets, obviously pleased with himself for coming up with a solution. "Ise Dunno", Jack said doubtfully, "Singas don't really make dat much, but wese can ask her." One trip to Medda's later, The boys were still without a solution.

"Whadd are we gonna do wid it?" Wailed Les, who was becoming very upset that no one seemed to want the girl. "Well", said Dutchy, Who was quickly becoming attached to the little girl, "We could keep her! youse know take care of da goil and stuff!"

"Can We do dat?" asked Snipes, looking shocked by the suggestion. "Doesn't she hafta have a muddah or sumthin?" "Soah wese can!" cried Dutchy. "She wouldn't cost dat much, if wese all chipped in.! And a baby goil would get moah sympathy dan Blink's patch & Crutchy's leg put togedda!"

"Dats true," Jack said hesitantly. "It wouldn't be dat much" "Would you let us keep her here Kloppman?". The old man nodded, and chuckled. "So long as youse prepared not to get any sleep foah da next two yeahs, deal wid tempah tantrums, feedin her and lots and lots of doity diapahs, Ise don't see no reason why not."

"Should wese vote on it den?", Jack asked, "Does everyone promise to take cahe of dis goil, feed her, fork over money, and change her diapah?" All of the newsies nodded vigorously, and Snipes was given money and sent to the store to buy diapers, and milk.

"Whadd are wese gonna call her?" asked Skittery, "Wese cant just call her da goil forevah." "Good point Skitts!" called out Jack, "anyone got any ideas?"

Several things were proposed, such as Goily, Baby, Dollface, Cutie, Little, and Tiny, but none of the names seemed right. "No guys no! Wese cant call her any of dese, cuz shes gonna grow outta dem. Wese gonna feel stupid callin her Babydoll when she's grown! Its gotta be sumthin dats gonna stick.", Dutchy yelled.

"What about History?" Asked Specs. "History? Why History?" Inquired Kloppman. "Well, replied Specs, She'll be da only Newsie ise evah hoid of who don't have no history at all. She is an orphan, but nevah lived in an orphanage, she aint nevah been to jail, she aint nevah run away, or nuthin. She aint got no history at all. So I think we should call her that."

"I like it!" cried Les, murmurs of agreement were heard from all the newsies. "But what about a last name?" asked Specs, "Dats easy! said Mush. "Wese da 'Hatten Newsboys and she's in ouah family now, So wese can call her History Hatten!"

Jack chuckled, and declared, Welcome home History Hatten, Welcome home!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))OOOOOOOO)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Review!


End file.
